Journal By a Random Citizen
by CrystalHeartZyx
Summary: A little something that I threw together on a whim. I'm not sure if the timeline is 100% accurate, but I tried my best. It follows a third person view of the FFXIII series from the end of the second and into the third.


Day 1

I got this journal from my sis, she says it's a good way to document our lives since she's too busy with work and my brother is just too lazy. I guess I'll just talk about our lives so far. Our family has a very successful company. My brother has the main franchise, but he is just the face of the company. My sister is the real star. She comes up with our products, handles meetings, and takes her job very seriously. I handle making the products and experiment with things to create something else. I'm the kind of head scientist in our company.

Day 7

Today has been very weird. Everyone had gone up to the new Cocoon for launch tomorrow. During the afternoon, we were all on the new Cocoon. We could see how for some reason, Academia was changing right before my eyes. It is now an even bigger maze then it was already. You could now fall the 500 floors if you miss the moving and rotating platforms and stairs. Down below you could see the small specks of a girl and a boy with what I think is a real live moogle. They somehow navigating the maze and when they make it to the end, that's when thing get weird. Hope, the director of the Academy helps them out fighting the monsters, a man that turned into a behemoth, summoned. They get on to the air ships and head off as the soldiers secure the building. As they boy and girl fight the behemoth man he transforms in to a man again then they fight more. He then is launched off the ship as the girl and boy make a double strike opening a fissure into another world. The man transforms back into a behemoth and flies in. Just as he does dozens of monsters pulse out of the fissure. The other units move up shooting the monsters down getting closer to the fissure. A ship with the director on it approaches theirs. After what looks like a conversation the director ship heads back for the Academy building. The boy, girl and moogle jump into the fissure. I don't know what exactly happened but the fight seemed important and whatever was beyond that fissure had to be very important and very dangerous.

Day 8

I think I might write in the journal weekly. I'm here on my day off and the new Cocoon is said to be launched today. We plan to make more franchises but it will take a long time. The good news is they plan to make flights at first and then we will hopefully get an elevator like on the old Cocoon. Once we open places there, we'll be all good. Anyway there about to launch so I'll continue writing after.

We are in the air! The director has gone on one of the ships after that big save the world bit yesterday and launching the New Cocoon. We can see him in the sky talking to the boy from before. It looks as though the girl fainted and the boy who caught her is telling him something. For some reason the skies are turning dark. When the boy sets down the girl, he holds his hands in front of him and then falls to his knees. Why is he doing that? Does he know why the sky is changing? There is a portal-is that-where is that? There is darkness flowing out and it's coming

Day 15

Seven days ago, darkness flowed in to this world. Our family has survived the best it can but we are all struggling to survive. My brother and sister have brought the family to my brother's safe house and I was luckily that I was able to find my journal. I don't know if it will ever end but, for now, we are safe. If you're reading this, I apologize about how the last entry cut off. If you haven't guessed it the Chaos engulfed everything. Somehow we made it together, but it was nothing short of a miracle.

Day 28

The darkness, known as Chaos, has slowed down. It is now safe to leave the safe house. The world has somehow held on, but it I doubt it will ever get anywhere close to where it was before. We were at the peak of civilization, but now the human race is struggling to survive.

Day 32

A government calling themselves "The Order" has protecting the survivors of the Chaos. Domes of Chaos appear out of nowhere bringing monsters with them. The Chaos causes the fiends to become much stronger and more dangerous. Thanks to the Order, we all have survived, but for how long can we last? The Order tells us that God will save us from this and that if we believe in him a miracle will happen. Still, how long will it be before this all comes to an end and how? What will happen and will we ever go back to our old lives?

Day 56

Rumors have been going around about "Gods Savior." God will send a Savior at the end of the world to rescue souls and send them to "the new world." But wouldn't that be now? The world has ended so shouldn't the Savior be out there saving all our souls? Saving my family's souls? Saving MY soul?

Day 61

Nothing has happened. The world is still ending but things have gotten the slightest bit better. We can see the sun and animals have survived. It would be easy to forget that the world has come to an end. The thing is we have lost 2 hours of the day. There used to be 13 hours on the clock, 26 in the entire day. Now there is just 12 hours on the clock and 24 hours in the entire day. We've lost 2 hours of every day. Just another thing the Chaos has stolen from us.

Day 79

I doubt I'll be writing in my journal much after this. We are now living in what we call "Nova Chrysalia." There are four main places. Luxerion, Yusnaan the city of dreams , The wild Lands the last remaining grassland in the world with a forest and a crash site and the place where the Chaos came from, the temple from Valhalla, and the Dead Dunes, an dessert bandits know as monoculus live. We live in the Luxerion, the city of light. We've created another company, my sis manages, selling weapons I make, and my brother sells. The entire family has opened shops all over Nova Chrysalia and we make do with what we have. We've gotten as close as we can to our old lives, but we all know that we can never go back to the way things were, no matter how much we want it to be.

Day 373

It's been a year since that day. Even though we all dread that day I still read the entry again and again. We learned that we can't age, but violence and disease can still kill us. If we can't age, then children can't be born, but we can die. This means the population that was already shrinking when the Chaos first flooded into this world is now declining and we can't replace the lost souls with new ones. But if you can survive, you can live forever. There can be down sides to this because children will stay children forever, at least until they die, and rely on parents forever. They will never learn how to survive on their own and there is always a possibility that the kids will have to lose their parents and won't be prepared for the life ahead of them. This is something that I hope will never happen to me or my family but I just got thinking…I don't want to think so much. I don't think I'll ever think about anything good anymore.

Day 182508

I lost my journal. You know how it feels to lose something and not even care about it, but then once you find it you realize how much of an importance it is to you. Well imagine you lost it for 499 years and you haven't aged a day! That's how I feel. I might as well catch you up. Rumors have been going around that this will be the end of the world and the Savior is now out there saving souls right now. My sis keeps telling me that they just haven't gotten to us yet and that they may be in plain sight and we wouldn't know who it was. She knows how to reassure me. Still there is that fear in me that we may not be able to go to this new world. It is said to be a place where things are so much better. I wonder how souls are saved. I want so much for my soul to be saved, but how can my soul be saved if the Savior doesn't even know who I am? I'm just a random person out of many in this remaining world, what are the odds I will ever be saved? I wish I could just save my own soul. But if I don't know how the Savior does it, how would I be able to do it?

Day 182509

How long has it been since the Chaos flowed into our world? 500 years. You can see how many days it's been (I did the math. It's not like I have better things to do). Yesterday was the 500 year mark actually. I guess I should just tell a bit more. There are two women who were on the ship when the Chaos first came. They had made a crystal pillar in order to hold up Cocoon back in the days of the Fal'Cie. Well it turns out they had already been in crystal before that to. They are very old. The director Hope was one of the six l'Cie, along with the two women. Before the launch of the New Cocoon, now known as the ark, Hope had ordered few ships to go and get there crystal from the pillar. When they Chaos flowed in, we were all lucky to survive. The problem is Hope disappeared a little under half a year ago. By now, if not for my journal, I don't think I would remember the days, weeks, months, or years. It would just be a day. I'm surprised I remembered that it had been five hundred years since I got this journal. Anyway, the two girls have woken from their 1000 year sleep. They were both living in the cathedral until the one called Oerba Yun Fang went to the desert for some kind of Clavis. She was supposed to come back in maybe a week but, she hasn't come back in forever. Oh I forgot. I know all these things because our business was so great and very helpful to the order we are now the best weapon and armor making company in Nova Chrysalia. We work for the order and have a lot of great business. We also have access to important info that the order has stored. I'm also a top soldier so that gives us access to all info in the order. Apparently the Savior is out there saving souls. I can't wait for her to save my soul to be saved.

Day 182510

Sis says that on my day off we should go to Yusnaan. It would be nice, but I don't know when my next day off will be. Not that I don't enjoy my job. There is a slaughterhouse there. I heard that the Savior has entered herself in the tournament. I don't exactly know why but it must be important. Apparently the patron of the city, Snow was also one of the six l'Cie along with the Savoir who saved Cocoon during the days of the Fal'Cie. Fang, Vanille, the Savior, Snow, and Hope. That makes five people. I wonder who the last one was. I'm going to do some digging. I guess I'll also see if I can get another day off anytime soon.

I get a day off on the 182512 and 182513th!

The last guy's name is Sazh. He was a pilot but his ship crashed in the northern part of The Wild Lands. His son Dajh lost his soul and the Savior is trying to get the pieces back for him.

Day 183511

I'm going to Yusnaan with my brother and sis. I'll tell you about it at the end of tomorrow.

Day 182512

My days off have been great! Of course we went to the Song of the Savior. Apparently that was the real Savior on the stage. She destroyed it. There was a lockdown after a Cyclops and the Savior went at it and destroyed a few things. I guess she had to destroy a few more things in order to get into the palace to see Snow. He has turned himself into a l'Cie once again in order to protect the people. He doesn't have a focus, and his brand has long since expired. Still he uses his powers to keep the Chaos at bay and still somehow stays a human, somehow avoids turning into a Cie'th. Before that I actually saw the Savior in the Slaughterhouse. She is called the Knight of Light. Her real name is Lightning. We saw the fireworks, stayed at a fancy hotel, and ate at a great restaurant on a balcony called The Banquet of the Lord with a picture of Snow. I had the best time, but still it feels weird. I feel as if this wasn't the best experience since the Chaos came and destroyed the world, which in truth it was. I think I understand now, how a soul is saved. You have to make sure there is nothing else one wants, that their life is fulfilled. You do that, by simply helping a person do what they want most. There is nothing I really want, nothing that I want to do before my life is over. The faster this world ends the better. Does that mean, my soul _is_ saved? Or, does it mean, my soul _can't_ be saved?

Day 182513

Will my soul be saved or not and what will it look like when it is? Will I vanish when it is saved? I don't even know anymore. There are so many questions I have and I don't know where I can find a single answer. I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know what to do anymore. I still run the business as always but I still feel as if I have a bunch of time on my hands that I don't know what to do with. I have begun making the most powerful double spear and armor possible. Both should be done by tomorrow. I am getting tired of just sitting around doing nothing, so I plan to get out and fight some monsters to let off some steam. I feel as if I need to let off a let off a lot of stress. With all these questions I don't have answers to, I really need this.

Day 182514

I have been practicing against the monsters of Luxerion. My job as a head guard hasn't had enough fighting for me so I let loose on the monsters for fun. I never get a chance to do things like this when it comes to my job, but I love to do it off duty. I should have thought of this so much sooner. Even though I don't do this for my job, it does make my job even easier than it was before. I enjoy beating up the monsters of the city just for fun. I don't think writing can even express how much I love to fight the monsters. Humans aren't the only ones that don't age anymore. The monsters won't be able to replicate and if we can lead them to extinction then we won't have to deal with them ever again. The last of a certain species is called a "last one" and they appear in neon fuchsia. A last one is different because it gains all the power of its species combined into one. These aren't that hard, they just take a bit longer in order to vanquish. I've gotten to the mid-scale monsters around the world since the small-scaled were so easy, even the last ones. I keep reading the old entries before the five hundred years had passed. There is so much I miss from that time but I guess I can't do anything about it. What would my life be like if the Chaos never came into this world? I would still love to fight, but the world would be so much better.

Day 182515 (6 days remaining)

It's been about seven days since the Savior was said to have come to this world. There is said to be six more days left, thirteen in all. Thirteen days for the Savior to save as many souls as possible. I've been thinking. The people, who have been saved, have somewhat accepted death. I wonder, does that mean you can save your own soul by accepting death while still living? I'm not going to kill myself or anything, but I wonder if there is a possibility that you can save your own soul. Have I accepted death by having nothing to live for and wanting the world to end? So when the world ends, will I be saved no matter what? Or by the time it does end, will I be swept into the Chaos and never reach the new world?

Day 182516 (5 days remaining)

I've thought about all this but I'm still am confused. Maybe if I make my life fulfillment to have my soul saved, then it will be saved. I'm guessing it's not that simple to change your life goal, but if I could do it, I'm guessing that that would be my best option to save my own soul. Now that I've done some thinking, I may understand what I want the most though. I want to know. I want to understand, have some clarity in this world of questions. I saw the Savior, Lightning, that day in Yusnaan. I'm going to find her. I'm going to help her. I'm going to get some answers.

Day 182517 (4 days remaining)

I've used my resources in the Order to learn all about the Savior's movements. Now, I've been granted access to assist her should I find her. In recent days the Savior has found and assisted the Shadow Hunter, the patron of Yusnaan, Snow, an old friend of hers in the Wildlands, Sazh, and has been to the Temple of Valhalla. Right now, sources say she's working with the bandits in the dessert to find something called the Holy Clavis. All I know is that the Order needs that Clavis for the final day of the world, but the bandits have been a thorn in the Order's side all these years. The ruins have been sealed off in many places, and so neither party has procured the artifact. It stands to reason why the Savior would go to the bandits, as they live out there in the ruins and would understand them better. The Order is on standby right now, having lowered the number of troops sent out to the desert over these years of fruitless searching. I've sent in a request to check things out and have troops at the ready, reasoning that the Savior must be able to open the seals in the ruins and find that Clavis. I've been granted permission to pursue her. I leave tomorrow. Time is running out. I can meet the Savior, I can get my answers, and I can maybe put a close on my life for good.


End file.
